Anheptu Wi and Hanhepi Wi
by Merble
Summary: Takes place during New Moon. The Reservation has rarely gotten anything from the state, until an organization called the NARM steps in and changes that. Now an NARM representative is coming to Forks, and she's more than she seems.


**Chapter One**

Written by Merbz

**Hey people, just wanted to say I don't own any plots, places, characters, or themes used from Twilight other than the obviously added characters I've thrown in :D**

**The NARM can stand for many different organizations but for this story it is entirely made up.**

\\

"Along the Western Coast of the United States rests an isolated little town named Forks, a small town where you know just about everyone if you were raised there; the sun is a rarity for the fog and rain seems to coat the city like a blanket, so its the perfect hiding place for something beyond humanity." A voice droned in the front of the small room where the man sat facing them, his conspiracy theories were getting annoying; this was the third time he'd done a presentation about why Forks was good to hide monsters that the government didn't want anyone to find. Seated near the back was a female who looked extremely bored, in the darkness of the room her eye color was indistinguishable bu her skin was a soft caramel color with long chocolate brown hair that had natural auburn and honey highlights in it. The girl raised her eyes to look ahead as the presentation was finished, with a sigh she stood and gathered her own notes and presented the small file for the projector to the AV technician. With inhumanly quiet steps the girl strode foreword, her eyes closing as she turned to face the group assembled in front of her; the iris' were a beautiful tri-colored blue, dark navy mixed with aquamarine and cerulean in a swirl of color.

"I do believe we've heard your stories before Achak, so calling us here to a meeting is kind of pointless." Her tone was one of boredom as she began her rebuke, eyes watching the crowd as they chuckled. Fred was the resident crazy old guy, but he was kind and he did his job well; the once a week meetings were never too much.

"However, there was one thing you touched base on that I would like to go over." The woman turned and used her laser pointer to focus their attention to a satellite picture of the town.

"Forks is a historical place, and also home to the one Native American Reservation that has refused any assistance or retribution from the main company. Not only that, but the Quileutes people have beliefs that aren't documented because they are still passed down by story telling. What I want to go over with all of you is the idea of expanding their Reservation." The group gave small nods, this group was the West Coat Branch of the NARM; Native American Reservation Mission, who sought to present the Native Americans with things such as monetary or material donations. Giving them land was a harder process but one that was ultimately more rewarding when a battle between them and a State was won, and so the group have a nod.

"I do like that idea Kai, but please will you tell me we get to help battle Washington?" The male in front of her asked, his square jaw set in a stubborn line as if waiting for the fight.

"Of course Dyami, I wouldn't do this without you guys." Came the happy reply as they left the room, phone calls were to be made and things were to be arranged.

\\

"Sam, I got a letter from the NARM." An older male spoke to a young native American boy, his jaw set in a hard line as he sighed. The younger male motioned to the door as a group of people came outside, there were many things to discuss now; letters from the NARM were rare, but often times good news.

"They just battled Washington State, and they won; we're getting more land for the Rez." The group of people gave grins and laughs, handshakes and cheers were heard all around.

"So how much more are they giving us?" Sam asked gently, the older male gave a large grin.

"A lot more, they're sending a representative to come out and place markers for us and show the new map to the Town." Sam gave a nod of understanding, with all the mess that had been going on though he was nervous to allow a stranger to walk the woods; Victoria, the red headed vampire, insisted on coming back for something and nobody knew what that something was.

"Alright, when the rep gets here we'll try and get this done fast. The whole pack will come with us to escort them through the woods." Sam commanded, his eyes falling on the boys and the single female that had come to stand behind him; there was a nod of understanding in their eyes and the group dispersed to go about the normal activities. Having more land meant that the leeches had less, depending on where it was expanded.

\\

"So you're going on Vacation after this trip Kai?" The swirled blue eyes nodded as Kai looked at her boss, the man gave a nod and handed her the folders and trail marking tape that she would need.

"Then take these and call me when you finish." Kai nodded and turned to leave, her eyes soft as she waved goodbye to her crew; she had a flight to catch from Phoenix and not long to get there, at least her bags were packed and she was ready to go. Kai smiled, she had decided that she would spend her month vacation in Forks since it was a quiet little town; of course she had gotten her mother's permission first, considering she was still a minor. The NARM had recruited her as a volunteer four years ago and began paying her two years ago, since then she had become a valued member. Kai had always been more mature for her age, perhaps it was because she had lost her father before she got to meet him or even just that she was a mature spirit in a young body. Her mother supported her choice and allowed Kai many freedoms that her sister Iah did not get. Kai sent her mom a quick text before jumping into the taxi that was waiting for her.

"Airport please." She requested as he began driving, the driver wasn't one of the annoying taxi drivers t all; quiet and polite, doing what he did best. As they pulled up to the building Kai handed him the money for the fee and a tip before jumping out and entering the airport. A Quileutes family of two was going to meet her at the airport, someone named Billy Black and his son Jacob Black.

\\

"So, who are we looking for?" A question rose among the low murmur of the airport, two Quileutes were standing there watching the gate as they watched the flight land. The older male was in a wheel chair, his hair nearly all gray and kind eyes the color of black coffee were focused on his son at the moment.

"A young woman, her name is Kai Nova; Ooljee her father is straight off the Sioux reservation but died before she could meet him, her mother gave her a Native name to compliment her surname of her father. Kai is sixteen, been a NARM member for almost five years, and a valued member of the West Coat group." Billy explained, Jacob's eyes were narrowed just a bit as he watched the gate door; people were filing out one after another and it was hard to see past all the large groups or large individuals.

"So she's a minor working for a big company, half Native and whatever else, and she's staying in Forks for a month and a half?" Jacob clarified, his eyes were a mirror of his fathers dark coffee iris' and his black hair was trimmed short to his head; a green button up shirt layered over a white tank top with some dark blue jeans and brown boots were his chosen attire, it was somewhat cowboy but he didn't care.

"I think I see her." Billy distracted him just a second from the gate before he glanced back, and it was like he was only seeing one person and not the whole airport. Long chocolate brown hair was tied back into a ponytail and in the right light there were honey and auburn highlights, her skin was a smooth light caramel color, two full rosy lips just begging to be kissed, and a pair of stunning tri-colored blue eyes were glancing around the area before they connected with his. Jacob felt his insides begin to churn in a pleasant way and his body just...reacted, it was like there was nobody on the planet but her. Then with sure steps she approached them, and for a minute he didn't know what to say or do as he watched her petite form stride over. He was at least six or seven inches taller than her, but she was built with lean muscle and a perfect hourglass figure. A pair of chocolate colored knee high hiking boots were layered over a pair of medium wash denim skinny jeans with a chocolate colored belt tied through the loops, an orange button up blouse hung open to show the chocolate colored camisole styled tank top underneath. On her neck was a choker necklace that had a chocolate band with a jade jaguar stretched along the front, Jacob grinned at the idea that it was based off the car.

"Billy and Jacob Black?" Her voice was musical, soft and strong at the same time; Jacob nodded mutely as his father took over, the older man had an idea of what was happening anyway.

"Yes we are, I presume you must be Kai. It is a pleasure to meet you, I'm glad that the NARM sent someone that looks like she knows how to rough it out in the woods." Her laugh was beautiful as well, and she gave a nod.

"That would be me, but I prefer going by Nova to all my friends so please feel free to use that instead." Jacob held out a hand as she turned to look at him, her eyes twinkled as she gripped his hand in a firm shake.

"Pleasure to meet you both, I'm glad to be working with you." Jacob gave another nod, his father passing a sly smile before turning to look at the baggage line; Kai seemed to pick up on his train of thought and turned to grab her stuff only to realize she hadn't let go of Jacob's hand, and as she loosened her grip and glanced at him she didn't miss the shine of disappointment in his eyes.

"Jacob, come carry her bags; be a gentleman." His father teased gently and Jacob strode over with Kai beside him, the suitcases were retrieved and the truck they were using was packed; Billy watched as Kai looked at the pick-up, her eyes shining gently.

"Can I ride in the bed? It's been so long since I've done it, being in the city they don't let you do something like that." Kai's excitement made Jacob grin, he glanced at his dad who just shrugged.

"Sure ya can Nova." Billy replied, and with a smile Kai hoisted herself into the bed; Jacob helped his father into the passenger seat and then strode to put the wheelchair in the bed with Kai and her bags, the girl helped him arrange it near the end before Jacob climbed into the drivers seat and started the engine. The roar of life echoed through the parking lot as he pulled out, the back window was open so Kai could talk to them on the ride, her voice was full of awe as she stared at the scene around her.

"Satellite maps are nice but seeing everything up close is just...wow." Billy glanced at Jacob who kept glancing in the rear-view mirror to look at Kai, the older male gave a large grin and stretched his arms behind his head. Jake had imprinted a member of the NARM, Billy just hoped he didn't do something like move to Arizona to be with her; they would work with the relationship, see how they could make it work.

\\

Tri-colored blue eyes glittered as Kai sat on the branch of a tree near Jacob's house, Billy and Jacob had gone to get the others and told her to stay put; but as Kai took a deep breath she smelled the one thing she dreaded, her face drained of color and with a quick jump she was on the ground running toward the meadow. As she ran she allowed the spirit of the cat to come to her, with a glow of green she shifted into a massive and sleek leopard; her golden and black spotted coat was actually blending well; her body as a leopard was taller than a human would stand, her muscles massive as she neared the creature that was looking at a young woman. Kai hissed to get his attention, then she emerged from the trees; his blood red eyes fell wide and she released a warning roar, he turned to run and she glanced at the human before giving chase. The human ran as Kai chased the vampire, her body gliding just as fast as that damn creature; as he turned to hit her the leopard used her claws to stop and avoid the swing before barreling into him and biting her fangs into his neck, her claws ripping the flesh of his arms and legs. As he turned to ash below her the feline released a soft whine of pain, she'd gotten scraped up pretty badly when he grabbed he foreleg to stop her; the wound was going to take a while to close, Kai knew she had to get back to Jacob's house before it was too late.

\\

The pack was at Charlie's house as the Chief of Police congratulated them on their win against Washington, Harry Clearwater opened his mouth to speak when the door shot open.

"Dad! I saw what was in the woods, and it's not a bear!" Bella shouted as she ran into the kitchen, her face paler than normal and her eyes frantic as her father stared at her.

"What were you doing in the woods Bells?" Charlie asked, and the female shook her head because now he was going to go all protective father on her.

"It's a big cat, like a jaguar or a leopard or something! The thing was taller than I was!" Bella explained, and Charlie felt her forehead; Bella went to speak when the door opened, Jacob stiffened as Charlie called Kai in.

"You must the be- what happened to your arm?" Charlie stared at the bleeding scratch down the forearm of the woman, her blue eyes were wet with unshed tears.

"She's right, it's a giant jaguar. I saw it too, the reason it didn't attack her was because I drew its attention to me by using some of the rations I keep in my pack. But it got me with its claws, I managed to get a shot off from my fifty caliber hand gun and I hit it in the eye." Kai knew her lie worked when the others stared at her, Jacob came to her side and led her to the sink as he looked at Sam and the others.

"Kai, my name is Sam and I'm one of the group who was going with you through the woods. You said it was a big jaguar?" The man knelt in front of her and Kai nodded, her face contorting to pain as she peeled the orange shirt from the open wound; it had begun to stick, she bit her lip as they dabbed it with a wet cloth.

"Yea, or something of the like. I'm not good with big cats. It had black spots on the coat, kind of big and more spread out; the chest was massive and its coat was doing a good job of blending in with the fall colors around here." Sam nodded as he stored the information, his eyes concerned as the marks were cleaned; there were four long slashes on the side of her arm, and one long scrape down the front.

"It did some side slash and I used my arm to protect my face but I rolled and my arm skimmed a rock." Kai explained to Harry as they coated it in a thick ointment, the group nodded and Jake held her free hand as they checked for rocks or small sharp bristles that might have gotten in her arm.

"You keep a fifty caliber?" Charlie asked finally, and Kai nodded; she'd fired one shot to warm the barrel of the gun, and she'd made the attack spot look as real as possible by creating a skid mark and paw prints as well as a nice slash of blood. Thankfully it was easy to make something like that, and the casing of the bullet would still be there while the actual bullet piece was mashed into a tiny piece of metal that nobody would be able to identify.

"Yes, my mother and the NARM pushed for me to get a special license for the weapon to held when I got on hikes. I've been to Alaska and I had to fend off grizzly bears when we were doing a tagging of local salmon, and I've also had to use it when we were in Montana because of the Puma." Kai explained as she pulled it out of her pack, the barrel was still warm but the safety was on; she handed it o the Chief of Police with her hand on the barrel, he examined the gun and nodded.

"I'll make a note of that while you're here. Kai, why don't you get back to Billy's and get some rest; mark your trails tomorrow, since there's a group going to check the woods out now." Kai nodded and looked at the group, her eyes landing on Bella as the girl came to stand in front of her.

"Thank you Kai, I owe you my life. It was stupid of me...to go out there alone." Kai rose from her seat and took Bella's hands in her own, her eyes landing on the human with smile.

"Just promise me you won't go in the woods alone, ever. Don't make my near sacrifice in vain." Kai teased softly, but Bella nodded and wrapped her arms around the petite girl.

"If you want Kai, you can come hang out with me; rest upstairs and we can talk, that way the boys know we're safe here." Kai looked at the Quileutes, Jacob smiled warmly.

"Stay here Kai, Bella is a good friend of mine and I know you guys will get along too. We'll come get you later." Kai nodded and watched them leave, her eyes falling on Bella once they were sure the others were out of hearing range.

"Okay, fess up." Bella started, and Kai motioned for the girl to have a seat.

"In my father's tribe there are people known as Druid, they are able to invoke spirits. Bear, Cat, Wolf, Bird, and Aquatic; five different forms they are able to take at will. I am the Druid of his tribe, but I didn't learn this until I went back to visit my grandparents and I learned the hard way. " Kai watched the girl for a moment and finally Bella looked at her.

"You kill vampires." The native American female gave a nod.

"Yes. I assume you know a vampire or two judging on your hesitating." Bella nodded.

"The Cullens." Kai gaped.

"You know the Cullens?" Bella looked up and nodded.

"I'm sorta in love with Edward." The Druid sighed.

"Wow Bella, you're in love with a vegetarian vamp. Plus your best friend is a Wolf Shifter." Bella's gaze snapped up.

"Oh shit, you didn't know." Kai stopped herself at the look on Bella's face.

"What do you mean Wolf Shifter?" Kai sighed loudly.

"Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth, and Jacob all can shape-shift into Wolves because that was the Spirit that chose to unite itself with their ancestors when the Vampires first came to the area." Bella sighed loudly and pulled her head back to rest on the wall behind her.

"So you're telling me that they kill vampires too?" Kai nodded, and it was Bella who sighed loudly.

"I won't tell on you Kai, we'll keep the charade up." The Druid gave a thankful smile.

"So Laurent is..." Kai nodded.

"Dead, rightfully so. Why, are there others?" Bella sighed loudly.

"Just one, a redhead named Victoria." Kai gave an audible sigh before looking at Bella.

"If you go into the woods, please bring me or the wolves with you." Bella nodded and looked at Kai's bandaged arm, the younger female followed her gaze and shrugged off the wound; it was done and over with, that was all that mattered.

"Hey Bells, do you have any snacks? I'm starving." Kai finally asked, and the other teen laughed before they began cooking up some pasta and laughing at some stupid joke; after leaning they sat down and began watching some gory action flicks, Kai took the time to learn Bella's relationship with the Cullen family and offered a shoulder of comfort from someone who wasn't biased.

"I met the Cullen family when I first started working for the NARM, because I was in Alaska working with their tribes as my first volunteer assignment. My mom Anippe is pretty awesome because she gives me more freedom than anything since I've been the responsible one, my sister Iah though is basically stuck grounded for life. Iah got jailed for possession and usage of cocaine when she was thirteen, whereas I was only ten at the time; so I didn't see her for a year until she was released, and until then she's been on parole and house arrest for stupid stuff. I vowed never to become like her." Kai began her story, Bella placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and urged her to go on.

"I was in Alaska when I met Alice Cullen, she was bright and bubbly and always in a trendy parka; she and I became fast friends and then one day I watched her hunt on accident, she realized I was there and swore me to secrecy. After that I met her family, they were surprised when I confronted them right there but they answered my questions and fired off their own; apparently I smell like jasmine and lavender to them, instead of a blood scent. I was nine when I learned I was a Druid, so I already had a year or two of experience under my belt." Bella held up a hand and stared.

"A year or two of..killing vampires?" Tri-colored blue eyes softened and Kai nodded.

"Exactly." Her reply made Bella cringe.

"Rough." Kai nodded a bit and then looked at the television as she watched the news flash across, there was a press report on what was in the woods.

"Chief Swan, you have two eye witness accounts of what exactly?" Charlie sighed into the microphone.

"Two eye witnesses have come foreword telling me there is a large jaguar in the woods; taller than a human by far, both said. One of which had scratch marks to prove the story of the attack. Now the feline, if its not dead, was shot by a fifty caliber handgun possibly in the eye or shoulder; do not go into the woods alone, and do not leave your houses alone. There will be increased patrols by the police force in the city areas, the Quileutes are keeping their own eyes out on the Rez and will report any findings." The reporters began to swarm as questions of who the witnesses were, but Charlie refused to answer claiming they would prefer to stay anonymous.

"If anyone has it rough it's your father, those media dogs are determined to get a story out of him." Bella laughed as they turned the horror flicks back on, and Kai shivered a new flick came one called The Grudge. It was perhaps half an hour or so in, both girls engrossed in the film, when the door opened; neither heard it, their eyes glued to the TV. Suddenly, on the screen, the spirit of Kayako attacked and both girls screamed; popcorn flew everywhere and Bella buried herself in Kai's chest as the Native American began breathing heavily.

"Are you girls-" Charlie ran in and stopped, his gun raised as he stared at the television and his terrified daughter and her friend; Jake rounded the corner and stared as Kai began shaking really bad, he jogged over and gripped her shoulders.

"Calm down, it's just a movie." He murmured as he rubbed her back, Kai stilled and took a deep breath.

"Alright, no more horror movies." Bella declared as she shut the TV off and began picking up popcorn, Kai nodded in agreement and helped out with shaky hands; Jacob laughed lightly before helping them clean up the buttery mess while Charlie went upstairs to change, the teens finished and Kai gave Bella a hug.

"Remember, I'm always here to talk." Kai assured the girl before nodding to Jacob, as they stepped outside she looked at him for a moment with calm eyes.

"Kai, I'm sorry you got hurt by what's out here." He began, and she raised a finger to his lips to silence him; her eyes glittered as she shook her head.

"Don't apologize. The only reason I knew about the attack was because I went into the woods on my own instead of staying put, so please don't apologize." Kai asked of him, his dark coffee eyes closed as he looked at her. Kai felt her stomach do somersaults and fought the blush spreading across her cheeks as they walked, she shivered from the cold and gasped as Jacob threw his arm around her.

"I'm always warm." He explained, and the two of them walked with soft steps toward the Rez; Jacob decided the silence was getting annoying so he started up a different route of conversation.

"So why the NARM?" The smile on her face was delicate and Kai gave a light hum.

"Well, my father died before I was born, but he was from a tribe that the NARM didn't pay much mind to because it was a small group of few people left. I visited them when I was nine to meet my grandparents, and that's what inspired me; they had so little but they were all very happy with what they did get, I wanted to give back to those who gave me so much. Every tribe has a rich culture and amazing story, there are even legends of shape-shifters in some parts. Like the Quileutes, if I remember your dad saying; wolves, right?" Jacob took a breath before nodding.

"Yea, wolves." He replied, almost bitterly; it was a shame that he could become such a creature and yet he didn't like it.

"My father's tribe has a similar tale, but instead of a group of shifters there is one. That person is called a Druid, and they can take five forms. Bear, Cat, Wolf, Bird, and Aquatic." Jacob smiled.

"Oh really, and let me guess...it runs in your veins?" Kai looked up at him, his voice had gotten playful and interested.

"Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't. You have to make me tell you Jacob Black." The small girl teased before placing a soft kiss on his cheek and jogging ahead, Jacob blushed red and chase after her as they passed the meadow Bella had been in. Kai stopped mid-step as she came upon the scent, her body shivered as she turned to look at Jacob who was a good distance away.

"Jacob run!" She shouted as a tangle of red hair shimmered on her right, Kai turned and came face to face with the female that was after Bella; the crimson eyes were mocking, the pale skin shining in the soft glow of the setting sun. Kai watched the woman watch her, and then a loud snarl reached her ears as Victoria gasped, Kai did what any smart person would do and fell backwards onto the ground; a shaggy russet coated wolf went after the vampire and Kai sat up as Jacob gave chase, her whole body shaking. Did Sam and the others know? How would she tell them? Then she stopped because they were coming back this way, and Kai jumped just in time to avoid Victoria's outstretched hand; before Jake chased her back toward the Canadian border. Kai rose and began sprinting, her body flying through the trees as she came upon a house that wasn't Jacob's. Sam was here though, that was what mattered.

"Sam!" She shouted, before the male appeared in front of her.

"Kai! What happened?" He asked of her dirt covered appearance.

"Sam, you have to go find Jacob! There's a woman with red eyes and hair and a huge russet wolf, and I can't find him anywhere." Sam nodded and looked at the woman who was in the doorway.

"Emily call Billy and let him know what's going on, Seth and Jared stay here with Kai and Emily; the rest of us are going to find Jake." Sam motioned for Kai to go inside, Emily had already vanished; as Kai stepped inside a young male and an average sized guy stepped in after her.

"Kai, you're a danger magnet." Jared teased and the girl fell into a seat as she prayed Jacob to be okay, she was worried that Victoria would hurt him but couldn't do anything right now.

"C'mon. Cheer up." Emily came over and held her hand.

"But what if Jacob is hurt because I jogged ahead like an idiot?" Kai asked gently, tears trailing down her face; being a druid meant you had to be a damn good performer and Kai knew this was one of her best as they all patted her shoulders.

"He'll be fine, Jake knows this place like the back of his hand." Jared assured as Emily made a pot of soothing tea, and they stayed there in the kitchen until the late hours of the night; the sound of footsteps came to their ears as the others came in, Jacob too.

"Jacob!" Kai ran to him and held him, she didn't care.

"I was so scared, I thought you were hurt all because I didn't think. I'm sorry." Kai held onto him and felt his arms wrap around her.

"I'm fine. I heard growling so I climbed a tree and watched the wolf come out, when you dropped to the ground it must have thought you weren't a threat so it went after the other woman." Kai nodded against him, feigning exhaustion instead of asking why a woman could outrun a giant wolf; and Jacob scooped her up like a bride.

"You're worn out, you trouble magnet. First giant cats and now giant wolves." Jacob teased as he looked at the others with a nod.

"Thank you, for calming her down Emily. Sam, I'm glad you guys came because I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't found me in that tree." Sam laughed.

"You would have stayed there all night." Quil teased before Jacob turned and headed back home, Emily phoned Billy to let him know Jacob and Kai were on their way home. Jacob looked down at the petite girl who was out cold in his arms, at least he thought she was.

"Kai, I'm sorry. I'm trying so hard to protect you, but its hard when you don't know the truth." He murmured, and Kai felt tears sting her eyes; it would be so much easier if they knew, but safer if they didn't. Kai settled for a sleepy grumble and gripped his shirt tightly, Jacob placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and Kai felt her insides churn happily.

\\

**Chapter One End**

**So that's chapter one of the newest story of my list, I wanted to write a Twilight story for a while but I'm not a fan of Bella or Edward so I wanted to focus on my boy Jacob :D**

**As far as the plot, it is a very rushed romance; I will admit that, but it's so much better than when I first wrote it.**


End file.
